


Le mirliflore disparu

by Perspicacia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une femme intelligente aurait débarqué dans le bureau du Ministre intérimaire et dit : « King, tu peux botter les fesses à un de tes subordonnés pour moi ? »<br/>Une femme moins furieusement désespérée par la mort de Remus, mon tendre crétin d’époux bien-aimé parti se battre malgré Teddy, aurait accepté la chance qu’un de nous deux vive pour élever notre enfant.<br/>La Black que je suis a balancé son insigne sur le bureau, poché l’œil de l’imbécile qui était de l’autre côté et pris son fils sous le bras pour quitter le pays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le mirliflore disparu

 

Ce que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières ne comprennent pas à mon sujet c’est que, Tonks-Lupin ou pas, je reste une Black.

Bien sûr, je n’ai aucune intention de me mettre à trucider les moldus qui passent ou à torturer des garçons à peine nubiles dans ma cave mais la moitié du patrimoine génétique venant de mon père ne change pas grand-chose au fait que le sang qui coule dans mes veines, c’est du cépage Black.

Le même caractère affirmé, de manticore enragée dirons les esprits chagrins, le même orgueil, la même inconscience qui a tué Sirius et tant d’autres : à se croire indispensable, on passe derrière le Voile quand on a promis de rester bien au chaud à Square Grimmauld, on finit changé en Inferi quand on part affronter les pièges protégeant un Horcrux sans autre allié qu’un vieil elfe de maison dément et on se retrouve après la guerre décorée d’un Ordre de Merlin mais veuve avec un fils en bas âge et un clampin ministériel qui vous explique que, vu les circonstances, on va être retiré du service actif et mise à classer des papier.

Une femme intelligente aurait débarqué dans le bureau du Ministre intérimaire et dit : « King, tu peux botter les fesses à un de tes subordonnés pour moi ? »

Une femme moins furieusement désespérée par la mort de Remus, mon tendre crétin d’époux bien-aimé parti se battre malgré Teddy, aurait accepté la chance qu’un de nous deux vive pour élever notre enfant.

La Black que je suis a balancé son insigne sur le bureau, poché l’œil de l’imbécile qui était de l’autre côté et pris son fils sous le bras pour quitter le pays.

Oui, les Black font toujours les choses à fond : pourquoi se contenter de Douvres ou Cardiff pour changer de vie quand on peut carrément s’expatrier et traverser un océan ?

Ma mère et moi choisîmes les Etats-Unis qui avaient le grand avantage d’être anglophones et La Nouvelle-Orléans, qui l’était nettement moins mais qui avait, et a encore, la population magique la plus importante du pays, trois fois celle de la capitale. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de l’aristocratie sorcière britannique, Maman parlait le français, quoiqu’une version qui faisait ricaner tous les descendants de la grande vague d’immigration magique française du XIXème, quand la République Française, ou plutôt ses avatars successifs je n’y ai jamais rien compris, estima que tous ces magiciens, ça faisait un peu trop Ancien Régime, et entreprit de rendre la vie difficile à tout ce petit monde.

Au bout de trois mois, je parlais la langue aussi, j’avais traîné mes guêtres à paillettes dans tous les recoins de la ville et je m’ennuyais à jouer les maîtresses de maison à plein temps. Impossible de devenir Auror sans la nationalité du coin, alors j’ai passé ma licence, racheté le pas de porte sous notre appartement, et ouvert une agence de détectives privés. Sous mon nom de jeune fille, juste au cas où, histoire que les petites frappes locales que je pourrais déranger ne fassent pas le lien avec Teddy. _Vigilance constante_ , comme disait feu un ami.

Trois ans après, c’est Kingsley qui a poussé ma porte sur un « J’en ai assez fait. Le pays tourne et le nouveau Ministre élu sera parfait. Seulement, tout le monde semble penser que cela ne serait pas convenable que je redevienne Auror après avoir été Ministre. Tu embauches ? »

Et comme ça, _Tonks Investigation_ est devenu _Tonks-Shackelbolt Investigation_.

Au début, c’est resté plutôt calme. A deux ou toute seule, nous avions le même genre d’affaires. Quelques jeunes ruffians qui tentaient de faire chanter des clients, une ou deux radeuses à qui nous devions porter des liasses de billets en échange de photos compromettantes, des maris infidèles à fliquer, ce genre de choses. J’aimais travailler avec King. Stable, fiable, le partenaire idéal dans un job dangereux, celui dont on sait qu’il surveille vos arrières.

Un peu trop. Il me rappelait sans le vouloir que j’étais désespérément célibataire depuis la mort de Remus et qu’une femme de plus de trente, vivant avec sa mère et un fils en bas âge, incapable de considérer des talons hauts autrement que comme une arme de jet d’appoint et dotée en plus d’un métier potentiellement dangereux et prenant, et bien cette femme risque de rester célibataire jusqu’au retour du Roi Arthur !

Le tout alors que de l’autre côté de la pièce, il y avait mon ancien supérieur chez les Aurors, un ami fiable capable de comprendre les aléas du job, adoré par Teddy et Maman, plein d’humour et avec des fossettes au coin de la bouche quand il lui prenait l’envie de sourire.

Et puis un jour, Joaquima Zabini a poussé notre porte. Des jambes bâties sur un modèle amenant toutes les femmes dans les quinze kilomètres à la ronde à se sentir menacées, des yeux en amande et un corps à cinquante ans passés comme toutes les adolescentes en rêvent.

Kingsley a avancé une chaise en souriant aimablement et j’ai détesté la drôlesse aussi sec.


End file.
